


First Meetings

by Blackelaments159



Series: Love In Other Dimensions [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackelaments159/pseuds/Blackelaments159
Summary: While out with Ami, Makoto comes across some guys harassing a cute girl and makes some new friends.





	First Meetings

“What do you think you’re doing.” Makoto is trying to control her temper. She is. But even Ami looks upset at the scene before them, equal parts sad at the world and angry at these men in particular.

The girl they’re harassing is glaring up at them tight lipped. She obviously is upset by the treatment, but she also isn’t fighting back. At Makoto’s words her eyes shift, surprised at the interruption. One of them is holding onto her arm in a grip that looks punishing, and he uses it to pull her half behind him as he turns to Makoto, annoyed.

“Be on your way, girly. This ain’t got nothin’ to do with you. Unless you two want to join her.” Nope. Nu-uh. He did not just…

Makoto holds her bag out for Ami to take and steps forward. The two men flanking their friend step up, and one of them wastes no time throwing a punch at her. She makes him regret it, catching his wrist, spinning into him and using his forward momentum to throw him over her shoulder. The second idiot charges her back and she shifts, spins back, and drives her elbow up and into his face, feeling something shatter from the force.

“Oh, Kazuma!” she hears the girl yell, but she doesn’t have time to worry about that, because the ring leader’s released her and is coming towards Makoto. He also attempts to punch her -idiot- and she uses a move she learned a little more recently, dodging to the side and slamming the flat of her hand into the front of his neck. He goes down choking.

Makoto turns to check on the girl and sees her standing next to an exceptionally tall guy with orange hair combed into a… pompadour? Really? She shrugged, mentally, deciding not to judge his, admittedly weird, choice of style. He was staring at her, mouth parted slightly and blushing. Makoto looked back at the girl.

“Are you okay?” She nodded, expression matching his, wide eyes, lips parted, blush staining her pale skin. Makoto noted that her hair was a pale seafoam color and vaguely wondered how much work and money went into maintaining the color. Then again, Ami’s hair was naturally blue, so who knew. Makoto looked back to the guy. “So, I take it you’re Kazuma, then?”

“Y-yeah, uh, I mean yes. Kazuma Kuwabara. And this is Yukina Koorime. Thank you for helping her.” They both bowed, but Makoto waved them off blushing.

“Oh, it was nothing, I just hate seeing guys like that picking on girls just ‘cause they’re cute. I’m Makoto Kino, and this is my friend Ami Mizuno.” Ami gave Makoto her bag back and bowed to them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.”

Yukina glanced up at Kuwabara and he nodded.

“Do, uh, d’you girls like ramen? A friend of ours owns his own shop, he’s pretty good. My treat, as a thank you for saving Yukina when I wasn’t there to.” Ah, a couple then. That explained why they were standing so close. She glanced at Ami.

“What’a’ya say Ami? Can we put the study session on hold long enough for food? We’ll both absorb information better on full stomach.” Ami’s eyes sharpened at her through her glasses.

“You mean you won’t have the excuse of needing to make food to distract us from studying… fine. We can eat first, but that means we dive in as soon as we get back.” Makoto gave a cheer. She liked to cook, but she loved a bargain even more. And there was no better bargain than free food. She grinned at their new friends.

“Lead the way!”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet but I'm so proud of myself. This is the first thing I've written and uploaded anywhere in literal years.


End file.
